Lost Your Mind
by BlushingRoses
Summary: As always, Winry throws her wrench to make her point. But what if she made her point a little to hard? ExW


1Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Full Metal Alchemist or Edward Elric in all his hottness. BUT in this fic, **Winry** does. evil grin

On with the humoric fluff!

It was just like any other day in Reseembol, full of cheerful neighbors and families all alike, shopping and going around with their daily business.

"**YOU STUPID LITTLE BEAN!**" A scream from all the way out on the countryside silencing all happy noises for only a brief moment.

"**WHO YOU CALLIN' A BABY ANT THAT CAN BE SQUASHED UNDER YOUR BOOT, YOU LUNATIC!**" A male-sounding shout rang throughout the air. Winry Rockbell glared at the short man that sat in front of her, who was shooting a angry glare right back at her.

"I can't believe you ruined my automail again, and just in 2 months! What are you doing that is making you so careless Ed!" Ed's golden gaze narrowed all the more, Winry's bright blue eyes scrutinizing his expressions for signs of weakness. There were none. Edward sighed heavily, shrugging helplessly, making Winry's heart flutter at the show of a pouting Ed, sitting in nothing more than his boxer shorts.

"It's not like I meant to break it, you mechanic freak. I just lost in a fight. I already told I was sorry, didn't I?" Winry's ire rose as she looked at the defeated Ed. She looked at him a little closer. Signs of depression hid in his eyes as well as fatigue, causing Winry to feel slightly guilty for wailing on him. Until he opened his mouth.

"You don't have to get so anal on me every time this happens. It's just automail." Flames literally surrounded the young mechanic, face screwed in anger.

"**_Just automail_**! How dare you, Edward Elric! You've got some nerve saying that to me when I'm the one who makes automail body parts for a living. Your automail is one of my best creations I've ever madeand you swing around if its a wooden baseball bat, waiting to be dented in. These parts are works of art!" The young alchemist snorted in annoyance.

"Whatever. You don't have to go freaky about. Like I said before, automail is just a bunch of scrap metal, nothing more, nothing less." Silence rang out the room. A shiver ran down Ed's spine, as he noticed his long-time friend began to breath, in a deep, ragged manner. Faster than lightening, Winry grabbed Ed by the bangs, ignoring his yelp of pain, pulling him up to look at her. Ed gulped as Winry glared at him murderously, eyes narrowed into slits, teeth barred.

'Oh, shit.' Ed yelped as Winry let go of his bangs and pushed him backwards. As he tried to regain his balance, his eyes widened as Winry pulled out her wrench.

"W-wait just one second, Winry..."

"**_YOU JERK!_**" The wrench flew across the short distance, whamming Ed straight into the forehead. Now on daily occurrences, this was normal between the two friends, but this wrench-toss was more damaging than the last. Usually, Winry would be more than 20 feet or more away when she threw her wrench, causing only minimal amount of pain and major headache. Now, when she used the same power in a short distanced throw, the effects were **_quite_** different.

Ed felt raging pain run all through his body, his already aching muscles screaming at the new explosion of bodily upset. Ed let a blood-curdling scream of agonizing pain as he fell backwards onto the floor. Winry's eyes widened slightly as she heard him scream. Ed hit the floor with a heavy 'thud', eyes rolling back into his head, his world going black.

"Ed?" Winry called to the blonde boy. No response. 'Surely he's faking it...' Winry's eyebrows furrowed, as stepped over to his still body. She stepped back, with a sharp gasp. Before, Ed lay unconscious, a large gash across his forehead, bleeding profusely down his face.

"ED! Oh my God, Ed!" Winry kneeled down to the prone alchemist, eyes widening in fear when he didn't respond. Without another thought, Winry jumped to her feet and ran across the room to pull out the emergency kit she kept for bloody customers with ruined automail. Quickly as possible, Winry ran back to Ed, hovering over him as she ministered the remedies inside the kit, as best she could to the blacked out alchemist.

"Oh, Edo. I'm so sorry." Winry continued to gaze upon the sleeping boy, who head was now placed in her lap. It had been four hours since he'd been hit with that wrench, yet still he lay there, clueless of the world around him. Winry had took the occasion to move the blonde boy just ever so slightly by placing his head in her lap. 'Only to make sure I see he's okay when he wakes up.'

Winry's eyes became worried when Ed's face contorted into discomfort, his expression becoming slightly...dare she say it...adorable?

'Just like he always is. But I have to say he's more sexy when he's awake. Must be his eyes.' Winry reared slightly in shock as she processed what just went through her head, before sighing a defeated sigh.

'Might as well admit it. I love him. I love Edward Elric. I love every short, over reactive, annoying, smart, sexy, funny, sometimes sweet piece of him.' She smiled slightly as Ed began to whimper in his sleep, turning his face into Winry's exposed stomach. He nuzzled his nose into her stomach, breathing in her scent, sighing in content. Winry giggled.

'He's just like Den when he was a puppy. Only much more sexier.' She gazed down once again stroking her hands through his bangs, brushing her fingers softly against the gauze, wrapped around his head. He hissed in pain, pushing his nose further into her stomach. A pleasant pink flush spread across Winry's cheeks, as she gazed down at the slumbering Ed. He began to mumble in his sleep, drawing Winry's gaze to his lips.

'I wonder what they feel like? Would they taste good too?' Her flush darkened a shade as she continued her observations of Ed's lips. A thought popped into her head, one that made her giddy with excitement.

'Since no one's around. And Ed can't say anything about it...' She bent her head towards the dreaming boy, letting out a shuttering breath. Her pounded in her chest, as she closed her eyes, not noticing Ed's eyes to flutter open as well.

Ed's eyes opened to the sight of Winry, blinking groggily up at her peaceful expression. He was about to question her when Winry, softly as possible, pressed her lips against the not-so-slumbering boy's soft mouth. Ed's head suddenly cleared of sleepiness, shock running through his entire body. His eyes widened as he looked up at Winry's blissful expression, a bright red flush creeping onto his face.

'W-w-what i-is going on! Why am I on the floor? **_And why is Winry kissing me!_**...

Mmmm... her lips are soft...and warm...'

Winry, slowly, moved her lips on his, putting more pressure, causing poor Edward to become lightheaded at her ministrations. Slowly, Ed's amber orbs became glazed, slowly closing as she continued to kiss him sweetly.

Hesitantly, Winry moved her tongue out to Ed's mouth, gliding it on across his lips, hoping to gain entrance. It took every bit of willpower Ed had, to not moan, as slightly opened his mouth to Winry. She spared no time. Winry pushed her tongue forcefully, trying to memorize every crevice and dip of his mouth. Ed's eyes shot open at the sudden pleasure he felt as Winry dragged her tongue across her teeth. Ed couldn't hold back any longer. He soon took his tongue, pushing it against Winry's. Winry pulled away in shock, looking down at the young alchemist in lap, both panting heavily. Her eyes looked at the alchemist in both concern and fear.

'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! I can't believe I just did that to him! Without his permission! He's going to be so angry!' Silence rang around the two young adults, both staring at one another, not daring to move or breath.

Ed cleared his throat, pushing himself off of Winry's lap, only to kneel across from her never breaking his gaze from hers. Ed and Winry's face were a simultaneous shade of lava red as they looked at one another. Ed was the first to speak.

"So." Ed's voice cracked as he spoke, causing him to try and clear his throat again. Winry's face grew darker, turning her gaze away.

"I...I'm s-sorry." Ed grew concerned at her nervous tone. He reached out a hand, grabbing Winry's soft chin, looking at fearful blue eyes. He gulped again.

"Don't be sorry." Winry looked at Ed in shock.

"Why?" Ed stared at Winry with a serious look.

"Because when your kissed by someone you love, 'sorrys' aren't needed whatsoever." Winry gasped as Ed leaned, wrapping the blond beauty in his arms.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier Winry. I didn't mean to..." Ed stopped short when Winry put her head into his shoulder, shaking her head.

"You shouldn't have to apologize, Ed. I almost put you into a coma. I should be apologizing." Ed felt himself go rigid with frustration.

"**_But_**... I shouldn't have insulted you in the first place. I **_knew_** how you felt about automail. I wasn't thinking."

"**_But _**I shouldn't have thrown the wrench so hard. It was the heat of the argument. **_You_** didn't mean for it to sound that way." Winry's tone was of strained aggravation. Ed's eyes now narrowed into angry slits, as well did Winry's.

"It was my fault, Winry. You don't have to apoligize. I **insist**."

"Oh no, no, no, no, Ed. Please allow me to take the blame. I **_insist_**."

Now, both young adults were glaring hard at one another, their grips around each other becoming increasingly tighter, both faces flushed in anger.

"**Why won't you let me take the blame, damnit! It was my fault!" **Ed roared at the young girl in his arms.

"**What are you, an idiot! It was my fault, so shut up and let me take the blame, Edward!"** Winry screamed in retort.

"Why are you being so stubborn!"

"Why are you being so pig-headed!"

"Why do you have to look so beautiful when you're angry!"

"Why do you have to be so sexy when you yell!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Why don't you make me!"

"Maybe I will!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Ed then proceeded to slam his lips on Winry's, forcing his tongue in between her lips, clutching her to him around her waist and neck with his arms. Winry wrapped her arms around his neck, shoving her hands into his golden hair, causing him to moan in her mouth in pleasure.

"A-HEM!"

Ed and Winry froze, lips still attached, eyes opening wide. Still looking at one another, they detached their lips, eyes widening all the more as they turned their heads to gaze at a large suit of armor known as Alphonse Elric. The suit of armor stood, white soul eyes looking down at the entangled couple, arms crossed. If you didn't know any better, you could almost see a smug smirk cross his metal face, if he could of shown any expressions.

"SO... I take it you two are having a good time?" The youngest Elric stated slyly, his body shaking slightly in mirth. Both Winry and Ed looked back at one another, taking a look at each other positions, and proceeded to push away from each other as if the other were on fire. Both teens face's flushed dramatically. Ed jumped to his feet.

"AL! It's...it's n-not w-what it looks like!" Ed stammered out as he tried to avoid looking at WinryAl let loose a all-knowing chuckle.

"Then what is it, _Ni-san_?"Ed gulped again, trying to come up with a good excuse. Winry sat there, looking at the floor, touching her lips, herself in shock. Suddenly, Winry's facial expression changed from shock to lustful. Swiftly, she stood up as well, sauntering up behind Ed. Confidently, Winry wrapped her arms around Ed's waist, said boy tensing in shock.She looked up at Al, smiling devilishly.

"It's exactly what it looks, Al. Don't listen to your brother. He's just in a little surprised that you walked in on us." Ed got even more stiff, sweat dripping down his bare back, as he stared straight ahead in shock.

"In fact, do you think I could talk to Ed? Privately?" Al, seemingly still smug, chuckled good naturedly.

"Sure. Go ahead." Winry smiled sweetly. Winry let go of Ed's waist, only to spin the boy to face her. His face was a sight when she put her lips against his own. After a few heady seconds, she pulled away, to see his slightly dazed look, before bending down, and throwing his short form over her shoulder. This got him to react.

"HEY! Winry, put me down, damnit! I can walk on my own! Damnit, put me the hell down! I'm not a damn child!" He kicked his feet lightly as she moved around Al, whose eyes followed them out the door, shaking in mirth. Winry proceeded to walk down the hallway, smiling, and ignoring the short alchemists protests. As soon as they reached her door, Ed was still yelling unintelligent curses. Sighing, Winry reached out a hand to open her door wide, walking in the door, placing the frustrated blonde boy in front of her.

"Why the hell did you do that! I could of walked down here if you asked me!" Still smiling, Winry stepped closer to Ed, hips against his crotch. Ed's rant stopped as his eyes widen in shock at Winry, who proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. She leaned her head close to his ear, breathing across his ear. Ed shivered lightly.

"Don't want to tire you out completely, Ed. Not since I need to take care of you since you're wounded. I was hoping you and I could play 'doctor.' Want to be the patient?" Ed's breath caught in his throat as he gazed into Winry's twinkling blue eyes. Winry winked at Ed's blushing gaze before she claimed his mouth into a scintillating kiss.

Ed moaned in rapture as he felt Winry glide her soft tongue across teeth. His arms wrapped around her waste, pulling her closer to his heated body. Winry whimpered in sweet bliss as she felt Ed rub his hands down her entire back. Winry pulled away from the gasping Ed, looking into his eyes. His eyes looked were hooded and had nothing but pure adoration and want behind them. Winry grinned as used her foot to push the door closed, locking the two teens behind it from view.

As I said before, it was just another peaceful day in Reseembol. Except for the constant screams and whimpers that pierced through the air. But other than that, today was a good day for our main characters. Yes, indeed it was.

Me: giggles uncontrollably About time!

Winry: smiling smugly

Ed: looks in the other direction, blushing hotly

Al: wiggling his metal eyebrows I totally agree.

Thank you all for reading this slightly saucy one-shot. So what's your verdict? Bad? Good? Or something inbetween?

Please review!


End file.
